Cómo tomar la mano de tu novia
by Queen Khione
Summary: Vergonzoso momento en el cual Jack y Tooth no pueden controlar sus sonrojos. One-shot. AU.


¡Ta-chan! Me aparezco nuevamente en el fandom para compartir con ustedes éste pequeñito one-shot AU, que trata del incómodo momento en el que una pareja debe tomarse de las manos. Y esta pareja es el lindo Jack Frost junto a la dulce Toothiana.

Los dos se me hacen adorables.

Se podría decir que es una "extraña" continuación del otro one-shot «Enamorado» Debo agradecer todos los cometarios, los favs., y follows. Muchas gracias por leer:)

* * *

**Los personajes son de DreamWorks, creados por William Joyce. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

* * *

«Cómo tomar la mano de tu novia»

.

.

.

Jack se sonrojó. Casi tan pronto al sentir sus dedos rozar por accidente la mano derecha de Tooth. Sintió un calor terrible en sus mejillas cuando su querido, pero estúpido corazón, se aceleró ante aquello. Ante ese absurdo encuentro de manos.

Era muy difícil. Pensaba él. Demasiado.

No era que de pronto el joven Jack Frost se hubiera vuelto tímido de la nada, aquello era imposible, sobretodo porque el albino era bastante extrovertido y rebelde, y la timidez era una extraña emoción que se había ausentado durante mucho tiempo en su personalidad.

Sino algo extraño ocurría y Toothiana era culpable.

No era normal, meditaba Jack mientras veía cómo la castaña se acariciaba el brazo derecho, perturbada por la incomodidad de la situación. Algo, no tenía nombre, o quizás sí lo poseía pero Jack no encontraba la palabra, Toothiana provocaba algo en él que lo hacía entorpecer. Lo hacía titubear, desesperarse cada vez que ella no respondía sus mensajes, darle una taquicardia cada vez que la veía en los pasillos de la escuela, caminando por las calles nevadas de la ciudad o simplemente cuando se encontraban de vuelta a casa.

Y es que Tooth era muy cruel, porque no se hacía responsable de sus actos y provocaba destrozos en Jack cuando ella lo deseaba, cuando ella quería. Era una egoísta, porque cuando el pobre muchacho se recuperaba de ella, la joven llegaba y, sin quererlo, le regalaba esas cálidas sonrisas. Y entonces el corazón de Jack estallaba, y el chico se desencajaba de sí, se perdía y rememoraba una y otra vez los labios de Toothiana, _su _Toothiana_, su _vida_, su _alma_, su _todo_..._

Era un pobre enamorado del amor que ella le regalaba.

Estaba enamorado de sus ojos alegres y amatistas, de su risa de niña, de sus hoyuelos, de sus plumas prendadas a su cabello, de sus vestidos estrafalarios, de su obsesión por los dientes bien cuidados, de sus manitos pequeñas y delgadas, de su baja estatura y de su corazón tan puro.

Jack se sentía verdaderamente agradecido por descubrirla. Por ser capaz de quererla como ella se lo merecía. Porque no cualquiera puede tener el corazón del que ama enteramente; no todos podían corresponder a los sentimientos de aquellos que se confesaban con un nudo en la garganta.

Y cuando Jack lo hizo, Toothiana sintió que algo cálido y alegre se posaba en su pecho.

Su relación comenzó desde aquel día de invierno y jamás se separaron; se complementaban con tanta fuerza que ambos no debían hablar de sus problemas porque el otro ya pasaba por lo mismo, o simplemente lo había notado mucho antes. No tenían que estar todo el tiempo juntos, puesto que ambos decidieron darse su espacio; Toothiana era la delegada del comité de estudiantes de la escuela y sus obligaciones y deberes, sumados con su trabajo de medio tiempo, eran tan densos y agotadores que podían pasar días sin hablar tranquilamente con Jack.

Y entonces al termino de ese lapso de soledad, ambos se abrazaban y lograban contener ese angustiante sentimiento de falta, de _ausencia _por el otro. Temiendo a volver al olvido.

Jack frunció el ceño divertido.

—No te avergüences—murmuró bajito.

Tooth levantó la mirada sorprendida—No estoy avergonzada...

—Tienes las mejillas sonrosadas—Jack se aproximó a ella y le pellizcó con delicadeza una de sus mejillas.

—Eso no prueba nada—se defendió—Aquí hace demasiado calor.

—Creo que es más que suficiente—rió el muchacho, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera—No puedo creer que la estudiante modelo del gran instituto de Burguess sienta pena tomar la mano de su novio.

—Jack.

Él ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad, analizando a Tooth con detalle y parsimonia, provocando que la joven se sintiese transparente ante la mirada inquisitiva del albino.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?

Jack curvó sus labios con interés y picardía. Tenía una mirada afiladísima.

—¿Te molesta?

Ella asintió vehemente—Detente.

Era insoportable. Era cruel. Y Tooth se impacientaba por saber qué lograba Jack con incomodarla.

—Sólo estoy viendo lo que es mío.

La muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par, y de la pura vergüenza se cubrió el rostro colorado con un libro que traía a mano—¡Jack!

—Eres mía, ¿lo sabías?

Sintió que Jack se le acercaba e intentaba apartar el libro con su cabeza, el estúpido objeto marrón que no le permitía ver a Tooth a los ojos.

Ella se apegó a la pared, hundiendo el rostro en la tapadura de su anhelado libro sobre la dentadura perfecta.

—No puedes escapar. —murmuró el muchacho, completamente deleitado con la timidez de su novia. Apegó sus labios en la tapadura del texto, intentando darle un beso. Toothiana, sonrojada, le evadía anteponiendo sus manos y escondiendo su rostro detrás del libro con el cual Jack estaba cargando para hacerla fallar.

—Estamos en la escuela—rió Tooth inmediatamente al sentir que Jack le hacía cosquillas.

—No me haré responsable de mis actos—sonrió—, soy un desesperado.

—¡Jack, no quiero cosquillas!

—Lo siento, lo siento—los dedos ansiosos y pálidos del albino se movieron alrededor de la cintura de la castaña y de repente lo único que se escuchó en el silencioso pasillo de la escuela fue la risa de Tooth, sus carcajadas se desvanecieron poco a poco hasta finalizar con un rostro preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa, Jack?

Él bajó la mirada, entristecido—¿No me quieres?

Tooth sintió un nudo en la garganta simultáneamente al escuchar aquellas palabras acompañadas con un tono de dolor. Quizás no fue eso lo que provocó que el calmado corazón de Toothiana se removiera en su interior, sino el hecho de que Jack la atrajera hacia él con delicadeza, con un cariño infinito.

—No me importa si no sientes lo mismo, yo siempre te amaré, siempre, siempre.

Jack la envolvió en sus brazos, y se dejó llevar por el dulce perfume de Tooth, se dejó llevar por esa tranquilidad que la muchacha le transmitía cada día y cada noche. Toothiana con el tiempo se había convertido en su hogar, porque ella fue su ángel salvador cuando él se encontraba sumido en la tristeza y en la obscura soledad.

Y el solo hecho de perderla, de estar demasiado alejado de ella lo entristecía, lo volvía a hundir en ese odiado abandono.

La muchacha dejó caer su libro y el letargo de éste chocar contra el piso inundó los oídos de Jack, segundos antes de sentir las manos de Tooth apoyadas en su espalda, abrazándolo con intensidad, acoplando su cuerpo al de él. Su corazón martilleaba ferozmente contra su pecho al percibir la cercanía que compartían.

—Yo te quiero, Jack.

—¿Mucho?

Tooth sonrió—Mucho, mucho.

Jack se alejó repentinamente, pero sin separarse demasiado—Entonces quiero un beso.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, al paso que colocaba sus brazos en jarras.

—Tooth—la llamó seriamente—¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces nos hemos besado desde que estamos juntos?

Intentó recordarlo, pero simplemente el número exacto no se materializó en su mente, sobretodo porque la causa de su olvido eran por sus agotadores deberes, la joven soltó una risita nerviosa al percatarse de su falta como novia. No era que no deseaba darle un beso, sino, que al igual que toda mujer tenía sus dudas, sus confusiones y sus miedos…Toothiana sentía temor de amar desmedidamente a Jack, temía perderlo y que se marchara de su lado en busca de otras diversiones, sabía que él no era así. Pero no podía evitarlo, sentía pánico a volverse dependiente de su presencia, de su sonrisa, de sus caricias, de todo y si llegaba ese triste momento de decirle adiós, ella no sería fuerte para soportarlo.

Suspiró—Perdóname…—bajó la mirada mientras jugaba con sus manos pequeñas—, aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que somos…

Toothiana se ruborizó y no fue capaz de terminar la frase. Jack le sonrió con infinito cariño.

—No te presionaré a que lo hagas…—él se acercó y le depositó un dulce beso en la frente—Lo importante es que te mueres por mí.

Antes de que ella protestara por sus palabras, Jack le enseñó su mano derecha y Toothiana supo lo que quería.

Tomarse de las manos.

La chica bajó sus ojos un largo instante hacia la pálida mano del albino, comprendiendo finalmente que debía dejarse de sus niñadas y ser madura en su relación. Después de todo; éste era su primer noviazgo y Jack fue el único hombre capaz de hechizarle el corazón con una mirada y una sonrisa lúcida.

Se tomaron de las manos y sus dedos se entrelazaron perfectamente. Tooth curvó sus labios temblantes, y observó a Jackson con alegría.

—Te invito unos granizados—ella alzó las cejas elocuentemente, esperando una respuesta.

—¡Está bien!—exclamó Jack con felicidad, dando un salto tan alto que Tooth le pareció haberlo visto volar por unos segundos.

La muchacha curvó sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba mientras admiraba cómo Jack abría la puerta de salida, ante ellos se mostró un hermoso paisaje nevado, árboles cubiertos de escarcha y calles atiborradas de nieve. Justo cuando bajaron las escaleras; Tooth se quedó atrás, provocando un pequeño tirón de manos y deteniendo a Jack un peldaño más abajo de ella.

—¿Tienes frio?

Negó con la cabeza, el semblante de Toothiana se volvió serio—Tienes algo en la cara.

—¿Ah, si?—el albino se llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro—¿Dónde?

Le indicó que se acercara y él obedeció, fue justo en ese instante en el cual ella se inclinó lo suficiente: depositándole un simple beso en los labios.

—¡Sorpresa!—Tooth sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura. Viendo a un impresionado Jack Frost. Él, sin contenerse, la envolvió entre sus brazos regalándole un besito en cada mejilla, en la frente, en los labios y para terminar en la punta de su nariz.

Se observaron una última vez, antes de cogerse de las manos y encaminarse al parque del aislado pueblo de Burguess.

.

.

.

* * *

No estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas tan dulces xD

Ahm...lamento si no tuvo el potencial que querían. Pero fue algo que escribí de la nada. Quería escribir de Jack y Tooth. Además me sirve para practicar, porque estoy ideando una historia de ellos dos. Pero será muy distinta a lo que creen, espero que todo se me dé para escribirla y terminarla sin contratiempos ^-^.

Y por último, quisiera compartidles un crossover que llevo publicando desde inicios de enero. Se llama: Bittersweet; es del shipeo Mericcup. Si alguno o alguna le gusta leer sobre ellos sería lindo que se pasearan por allí y puedan decirme si está bien o no. Si les gusta el Hiccastrid, también les dejo la invitación xD.

Resulta ser que la historia inició con una buena aceptación, pero últimamente siento que pasa al olvido y estoy poco motivada a seguirla. Cualquier palabra me animaría bastante. Igualmente gracias.

Si desean más momentos de Jack y Tooth no olviden decírmelo por reviews ^-^ Aceptó sus ideas, y recomendaciones.

Les agradezco por leer.

Para el hemisferio norte: Feliz Primavera.

Para el hemisferio sur: Feliz otoño. (pronto llegará el padre invierno. Já!)

Bromitas xD

Cuídense, les deseo lo mejor.

Bye.


End file.
